


This wasn't supposed to happen

by WolfKomoki



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s01e15 Nicodemus, Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 19:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11538684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: When Jonathan was infected by the Nicodemus plant, he shoots Clark with normal bullets. This is what would have happened if he had shot Clark with Kryptonite bullets.





	This wasn't supposed to happen

**Author's Note:**

> Smallville is owned by Warner Bros. Murder Song (5,4,3,2,1) is owned by Aurora. So, to get the full effect, you need to listen to that song while you read this.

          Clark doesn’t know what to do. Jonathan has completely lost his mind, and he’s scared. Now he’s drunk, and weaving the car around. Finally, he stops, and that’s when Clark’s eyes widened in shock. Jonathan was carrying a shotgun.

          “Where have all of you learned to drive?” Jonathan shouts.

          “Dad, what are you doing?” Clark shouts.

          “I've done nothing but give back to this town, and they've done nothing but screw me over. Well, this time they've pushed me too far and I'm pushing back!” Jonathan shouts back.

          “Not with a shotgun. Dad, you gotta slow down, you're not thinking!” Clark pleads, trying to get through to him.

          “I'm thinking just fine, son! Now get out of my way!” Jonathan shouts, and that’s when Clark feels it: Jonathan had shot him in the chest multiple times with Kryptonite bullets.

          “Clark!” Jonathan sobs, dropping the gun upon realizing what he’s done.

**5, 4, 3, 2, 1  
5, 4, 3, 2, 1**

  
**He holds the gun against my head**  
**I close my eyes and bang I am dead**  
**I know he knows that he’s killing me for mercy**

 **And here I go**  
**Oh oh oh oh**  
**Oh oh oh oh**  
**Oh oh oh oh**  
**And here I go**  
**Oh oh oh oh**  
**Oh oh oh oh**  
**Oh oh oh oh**

Tears form in Clark’s eyes as he realizes that he’s been shot by his own father. All he ever did was love him, and he repays him by shooting him in the chest.

          “ _Clark_! Oh my God, no, _no_!” Jonathan sobs, staring at the Kryptonite Bullets embedded in his son’s chest. The first thing that crosses his mind is: _you did this you bastard!_

He’s digging the bullets out now, desperately trying to save his son.

          “Clark! I’m so sorry, I’m sorry son! I wasn’t myself! Please, _don’t leave me_!” He pleads. When he gets the bullets out, he holds Clark as tight as he can, silently begging for him to come back.

 **He holds my body in his arms**  
**He didn't mean to do no harm**  
**And he holds me tight**

          “Clark please! I was trying to save the farm! I… you were never supposed to get hurt! Clark please!” He sobs.

  
**Oh, he did it all to spare me from the awful things in life that come  
And he cries and cries**

“Please, to whoever may be out there, please let him live. Please God, I, I love him! _Please!”_ He’s screaming, begging now, just please don’t let Clark die.

          “Son, I know you want to be with your real family, I know you do, but I need you. I need you son, come back to me, please!” Jonathan pleads to the much too still form beside him.

 **I know he knows that he’s killing me for mercy**  
  
**And here I go**  
**Oh oh oh oh oh**  
**Oh oh oh oh**  
**Oh oh oh oh**  
**And here I go**  
**Oh oh oh oh**  
**Oh oh oh oh**  
**Oh oh oh oh**

          “Oh please, please Clark, don’t leave me son. Please!” Jonathan pleads. He can’t let go of Clark, won’t let go of Clark. This wasn’t supposed to happen, this isn’t right!

 **He holds my body in his arms**  
**He didn't mean to do no harm**  
**And he holds me tight**

He’s shouting now, uttering every curse word he can think of. He was supposed to protect Clark, and now here he was, dying in his arms.

 **Oh, he did it all to spare me from the awful things in life that come**  
**And he cries and cries**  
  
**5, 4, 3, 2, 1**  
**5, 4, 3, 2, 1**  
**5, 4, 3, 2, 1**

Clark’s getting weaker now, his heartbeat is slowing down. Jonathan throws the gun and the bullets as far away as he can, before he’s holding Clark again.

 **The gun is gone**  
**And so am I**  
**And here I go**

 

Clark’s heart finally stops, and that’s when Jonathan screams, and screams, and screams.

 

 

 

 


End file.
